Sakura-tan
by Kawaii-desu-chan-desu
Summary: Sakura is a wolf/lunar flower hybrid trying to find her way in the world! But she's too moe for anyone to resist, will she find love as well! Please read, it's good I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite :D! My name is Sakura Aiko Amaterasu Misaki Chiyo Natsumi Kiyoko Kotori Masumi Mizuki, but you can call me Sakura-Chan c:! Isn't that totally adorable? Anyway I have cherry-blossom pink hair with sky-blue tips, it's really long, coming down to my knees, and it's curly, with full bangs. It has a wide rainbow streak on the right side. My eyes are so so so so so huge, they take up most of my face lol, they're bright baby blue and shiny. My skin is really pale and flawless, and I have a dash of freckles across my tiny doll-like nose. I'm really short- only like 4 and a half feet tall- and I'm kind of chubby. Also I need eyeglasses. My cheeks are really rosy and prone to blushing and my mouth is small and thin. Creepy men tell me I'm totally moe, but I don't think so. I'm really modest. I'm half wolf and half lunar flower, so I can turn into a wolf but I also smell really yummy like a lunar flower. Sometimes creepy wolves tell me I'm kawaii and try to follow me home and maybe do stuff with me, but I'm really innocent and would never let that happen so I run away D:! I don't know why they want me. All I want is to be left alone! I would never do weird stuff to people! I swear sometimes people think I'm walking hentai! Anyways today I was wearing pale pink sailor fuku with a frilly skirt. I had on white stockings with punk lace trim that came up to my thighs to form perfect zettai ryouiki. I was wearing oversized pastel blue sneakers with rainbow laces on my feet. Around my neck, I had a purple collar with a bell hanging from it. I also had white kitty ears on my head. My hair was up in mega twintails that had ribbons instead of elastics. I was listening to j-pop on my iPod Touch Generation 6, which had a rainbow cover on it, while I watched Shojo anime on my Apple iPad Mini 2, which had a pink cover with puppies, kittens, and bunnies on it. I had Hello Kitty headphones. I was just walking along, but then I saw something. A hot sexy totally moe boy was walking by. He had black hair and pale skin and beautiful, expressive icy blue eyes.

"HNNNG!" I cried, jumping up and down. My nose was squirting blood and my face was blushing like crazy, I didn't know what to do! My whole body felt really really hot. I was really confused, because that usually only happens when I watch yaoi, and no boys were making out or anything...! I fainted with blood squirting out of my nose. The boy walked by and smiled. I LITERALLY melted! I wanted to glomp him forever, but I knew that was improper so I bowed and said "Hajimemashite!"

"Hajimemashite." He said back. His voice was so sexy and kawaii I wanted to DIEEE!

"Whats your name?" He asked me.

"Sakura..." squeaked.

"Im Kiba, Sakura-chan."

"Hajimemashite, Kiba-sama." I said.

I guess Kiba must have thought I was Moe as well, because he started kissing me.

My nose bled.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few seconds I pulled away!

"Excuse me!" I squeaked. My nose was bleeding but I didn't care.

Kiba looked really confused. "But..."

I stomped my tiny foot. "But nothing!" I cried indignantly. I don't like raising my voice but I was really upset. "I am NOT your walking hentai girl!"

Kiba Blinked and smiled. He has a really Moe smile but I wouldn't let it get the better of me! "But Sakura-chan, you're so kawaii-desu, how could anyone resist?"

I puffed my cheeks. Tears formed on the corners of my eyes. He was no better then the rest!

"Well I was saving that kiss for someone who would truly understand me... but you stole it! Everyone will think I'm the easiest girl around!" I wailed. Everyone was staring at me. No doubt they all wanted a kiss as well D:! I was so depressed. I ran away, a stream of shimmering tears pouring from my clear baby blue eyes.

I started sobbing in a box that was my home. I can't have a real house because I never knew my parents and no one took me in. I was really sad. I looked so cute when I cried. I pouted and sniffled adorably and my eyes got all droopy as I cried sparkling tears. I curled up in a ball and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up when someone ran by my box. I looked up. He had white hair and leather clothes and he was probably a tsundere, which was totally moe.

He looked down and saw me and smiled. "Hey, cutie. You're awfully moe."

"G-go away, please!" I said. I was really scared!

He laughed. I couldn't help but notice how hot his eyes were, even if he was creepy. "No need to be scared, imouto-tan!" He said smiling. Then he grabbed me and started kissing me!

"HNNG!" I mumbled despite myself, getting a nosebleed. I was paralyzed in his grasp! And I couldn't stop it! ):Everyone will really think I'm a ho now!

"Hey!" Cried an adorable moe voice.

The creepy guy let me go... and then I saw...

Oh, KAMI, HNNNNG! XD

I'd met some moe boys today, but this boy was like, the most moe thing I'd ever seen ever! He had huge Moe golden brown eyes desu! And long brown hair! And he was so childlike and beautiful I just wanted to glomp him till I DIEEEED and I wanted to kiss his face and serve him tea and be his waifu DESU!

Blood was squirting uncontrollably from my nose and my body was burning red and I was gasping for breath and I was jumping up and down! Oh KAMI I just wanted to do such naughty hentai stuff with him it was so bad I had to be innocent but I couldn't contain myself and I glomped him so! Very! Hard! XD and he held me and smiled.

"Hajimemashite, what's your name?" He asked in a gentle sweet adorable moe voice and I thought he was so kawaii-desu!

"S...s...s... hnnng... S-Sakura!" I yelped. I was shaking and I wanted to offer him my virginity only I couldn't breathe...

"Hajimemashite, Sakura-tan!" He said with a little giggle that melted my heart. "I'm Toboe!"

"Oh... T-T-T-Toboe-kun, Sakura-tan loves you so much..." I sighed.

Toboe could have taken advantage of me easily, but he didn't! Instead he laughed and kissed my cheek. "Toboe-kun loves Sakura-tan back!" He said cheerfully and hugged me close. I sighed. I could have stayed like that forever, only then Kiba showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

I was really scared DX! And also really annoyed -.-

"What are you doing here?!" I squealed.

Kiba looked at me. His eyes were as icy as a frozen tundra and his sexy face made my nose bleed a little.

"Sakura-chan... I just wanted to say I'm sorry!" His voice sounded so upset and his eyes shimmered slightly as if he would cry. My heart trembled, and my face flushed as I tried to cover up the massive nosebleed I was hiding.

"Oh... okay then... I accept your apologie, Kiba-sama." I said, quiet and demure.

He smiled. "So do you want to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

I jumped back, yelping adorably. "You mean... on a DATE?"

"Well yeah kinda." Kiba said. I thought of calling him a creep and running away, only he smiled a totally kawaii smile and put an arm around me in a warm hug. I couldn't resist hugs so I said yes.

"Hey wait!" Said Toboe. His moe voice was all distraught and indignant. He looked at me with his sad, sweet tereme eyes that glowed warmly like the sun. "I thought you loved me?" His voice sounded so sad and kawaii I could hardly bear it!

"Of course I love you, Toboe-kun!" I cried, glomping him passionately. "It'll only be for a night! I'll come right back home to you, itoshi hito!"

"Okay I guess." Toboe said sadly, stroking my silken hair. I kissed his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, I got dressed. I put on a white kimono with pink cherry blossom patterns on it that came down to my cute little butt lol. Under that I put on a pale pink lace petticoat that came down to my knees. On my legs, I put on white lace knee-high stockings with a pink bow on the tops of them. For shoes I wore pink Mary Janes with ribbon on them. I wore an Odango hairstyle with Ojou ringlets. I had a drilled white band on my head. I put on a little bit of white eyeliner around my eyes, and added some little gems too my doll-like eyelashes. On my thin, pale pink lips, I put on shimmering pink lipgloss.

I was ready. I walked over to where Kiba-sama was meeting me. He stood there, looking sexy and confident. I turned my eyes away, luminescent blush creeping up my face as two trickles of blood ran from my nose.

"Ready to go, Sakura-tan?" He said affectionately. I nodded and grabbed his strong arm.

We ate at a restaurant nearby. I ate sushi and drank Japanese herbal tea, and ate some pink-frosted cupcakes and cookies for dessert.

Kiba was smiling at me the whole time. I pulled my kimono a bit higher- it had slipped a bit to reveal some cleavage from my G-cup boobs.

After a while a moe boy with brown hair and kawaii brown eyes walked by. He wasn't as Moe as Kiba and not nearly as moe as Toboe, but he was really kawaii-desu. He had a totally adorable collar that I would love to have myself.

"Konichiwa Kiba, who's your cute girlfriend?" He asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I cried indignantly.

"Well good, 'cause I was looking for a good moe girl for myself!" He said with a wink and a smile. I blushed, my nose squirting a bit of blood. Why does everyone think I'm so moe? D:

"Well you can't have her!" Said Kiba, putting his arm around me all protective and jealous.

The guy laughed. He looked at me and I could see that he totally wanted me. "I'm Hige, and you are...?"

He was staring at my huge eyes and blushing face and tiny, attractive body. "S-Sakura..." I stuttered.

Hige laughed. "Wow, you're so timid! I'll bet you're quite a Yamato Nadeshiko."

"N-no, I'm really clumsy..." I mumbled, embarrassed with all the compliments.

"Aww, how cute! I love that in a woman!" Hige laughed. Then he leaned over and whispered in my small ear, "I wouldn't mind if you tripped on top of me..."

I blushed furiously and squeaked, unable to get a word out. I guess Kiba must have heard what Hige had said because he grabbed my chubby arm and dragged me out of there as my nose bled atmy naughty thoughts.

"Hnng..." I murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiba dragged me all the way into a forest. He looked really mad D:! I was kind of scared...

"Kiba-sama?" I whispered. Kiba looked at me with his intense eyes. Then he grinned.

Before I knew what was happening, Kiba had me pinned against a tree. He held me close and pressed his lips firmly against mine!

"Aah!... hnng..." I mumbled, nose gushing blood.

Kiba's smexy body was pressed against my little moe body. He was making out with me! I tried to struggle, but he had me pinned!

My body was really hot and flushing red. I trembled. I was so confused! While one part of my mind wanted to scream and cry, the other part wanted to kiss him back DX!

After a few moments, Kiba pulled away. He gazed at me longingly. "Oh Kami..." He whispered, grinning.

But then, I wriggled free! I ran away just as fast as I could! But I was really clumsy, so I tripped and fell over a branch adorably!

I was sure that Kiba was going to have his way with me... but then Toboe came!

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" He asked, all concerned and sensitive.

"Kiba..." I gasped, and fainted. Toboe picked me up and ran away with me. He took me into a spot deep in the forest.

I felt my heart full with love. Toboe looked at me longingly. I could see all the love and understanding in those warm, kawaii eyes that I could get lost in all day. I couldn't bear it... couldn't hold in my deep love in my heart. I put my arms around his neck, closed my eyes, and parted my lips.

Toboe leaned forward. His lips were warm and soft and tasted like cupcake frosting. He kissed me, full of tenderness and love. He put his beautiful hands on my flushing cheeks as blood gushed from my nose like a river.


	7. Chapter 7

Toboe and I made out passionately until I felt lightheaded XD. He was a great kisser, even better then Kiba!

"Hnnnnng... oh Kami..." I moaned. My body was burning hot and ready to lose its virginity to Toboe-kun.

But then... the white-haired guy showed up!

"Aah!" I squealed.

"Oh, so you are an easy hentai girl, imouto-tan!" He laughed.

"No I'm not!" I said, face red. Tears of despair trickled from my eyes.

"Oh really? Well, you'll at least let me join your makeout session, hai, imouto-tan?"

I almost called him a creep, but I stopped myself. I giggled. "I've got a better idea!" I said, nose bleeding. "How about you and Toboe kiss for a while?"

I really really REALLY love yaoi. Tsume and Toboe looked at each other for a second, then shrugged. They were bisexual so they started to kiss.

"HNNNNNG!" I cried. Blood exploded from my nose at the beautiful yaoi sight. I was really turned on!

"Okay you can stop now!" I said because I didn't want to like, touch myself in front of them lol. "I didn't know you were bisexual, Toboe-kun!"

He giggled. "Well yeah of course, but you're way more moe then Tsume Sakura-tan!" He said in his kawaii voice.

"Yeah we're all bisexual but we like you the most!" Tsume said.

I was in heaven XD! Four totally moe bi guys were in love with me! It was what I had always fantasized about!

Tsume, Toboe and I all made out with each other, and then Toboe and I curled up in our new den and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I woke up. I was in a warm den with moss lining the ground. I was curled up next to Toboe-kun. He looked even more moe when he slept! I glomped him, nose bleeding a bit. He opened his eyes and smiled, putting his loving arms around my fragile body. He nuzzled my neck.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." He whispered sexilly in my ear, making me shiver and giggle my adorable giggle as I blushed and my nose bled.

"Ohayou, itoshi hito." I murmured back. I gazed at him.

He sighed. "Sakura, I've been thinking..." He gazed up at me. His eyes were warm, full of true love. "Will you... marry me?"

Out of his pocket, he pulled out a beautiful ring! It had a rose diamond in the center and little pearls all around the golden band. I gasped. Tears filled my eyes as I clutched my tiny hands together. "Oh, Toboe... hai, hai! Of course I will marry you!" I cried, my voice trembling with deep emotion.

Toboe and I kissed each other, but we didn't do anything else, because I had decided that I would save my virginity for my wedding day. Then we curled up together and fell asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

I was walking cheerfully along the street next day, planning to buy a wedding dress. I was wearing a white oversized sweatshirt that was about twenty sizes too big. It had a picture of Hello Kitty on it. Underneath I had on really short ripped pink shorts. I was wearing black emoji-print thigh-high stockings on my legs and white leather high-heeled lace-up boots with rainbow laces on my feet. I had a huge pink bow on my head, and my hair was straightened so that it looked like a Hime haircut.

As I was walking down the street, suddenly I saw Hige! I hoped he didn't see me, but then he smiled and started walking this way.

"Hey, cutie-pie! What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked. I could totally see the list in his kawaii brown eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"N-nothing, Hige-san..." I mumbled, looking down at the ground to hide my blushing.

"Really." Hige said.

"Really!" I squeaked.

"What's that on your cute little hand?" He asked, gesturing at my engagement ring.

"Nothing!" I said. I didn't want him to think that I was easy!

Hige grabbed my hand. "Kawaii." He said. Then he grinned. "Not as Kawaii as you, though..."

And without another word, he started KISSING me D:! Tears streamed down my adorable face. I was so defeated. Everyone thought I was some skunk straight out of a hentai show. I didn't fight it. I stood still, unable to keep my nose from bleeding.

But then...

"Hige-san!" Cried a strong, confident voice.

It was Kiba!


	10. Chapter 10

Kiba walked up to me. I squeaked in alarm. He was so tall and hot and scary!

"Hey." He said.

I didn't say anything. I was shaking in terror, sure I would unwillingly lose my virginity before my wedding day even came.

For once, though, Kiba's blue eyes softened. They filled with concern and understanding as he looked at me. "Sakura-tan..." He said warmly, "please forgive me for my inappropriate actions. I was foolish and impulsive. You're just... so adorable... none of us can resist!" His eyes gave me that intense gaze of his.

My heart beat fast. I was really confused. My baby blue eyes got even wider, and tears formed at the corners.

"Can we start over, itoshi hito?" He asked warmly, flashing me a bright smile. I got weak to the knees. I was nose bleeding. Kiba was always so cold and collected... but could it be true? Was I really his love?

My heart trembled. I launched myself into his arms, not thinking. He cradled me close and pressed his lips against mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiba and I were kissing, our lips locked in a tender, passionate kiss.

I gasped, pulling back suddenly. Kiba mumbled in protest. My nose gushed blood... but this was wrong D:!

"Kiba-sama..." I gasped. "I can't love you!" Tears welled up in my shimmering eyes.

Kiba was confused. "Why not?" He asked gently.

"Because..." I whimpered. "I'm getting married to Toboe!"

I whirled around, bursting into tears as I went. I ran and ran and ran to a place that I hadn't been to in days- my old, ripped box. I curled up in the pile of newspapers that had once been my bed.

I'd thought that Toboe had saved me from my former life, but here I was again, crying in my box.

"Why does everyone love me?" I sobbed.

I cried myself to sleep that night.


	12. Chapter 12

I slept there the whole night. But when morning came, I heard boots on the pavement and smelled a familiar, sweet scent that tickled my nose like fresh-baked cookies.

"Sakura-chan? Itoshi hito?" It was the sweet, gentle Moe voice of the one that I loved!

"Toboe-kun!" I squeed, all of my troubles flying away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed passionately. I wanted him more then ever. My entire being, body, heart, and soul, burned for him. My nose gushed two rivers of blood. I wanted him to take me, and hold me, and have my body completely. I know I sound like a hentai girl but I had really missed him!

Toboe could have had me right then and there, but he was so polite that he ended the kiss gently. He smiled at me. I could see the longing in his eyes, but he understood me so well that he wouldn't do any weird things to me! I started to cry with happiness. Toboe stroked my hair. He was so beautiful, with his soulful, moe eyes and his beautiful Kawaii face. I started to kiss his cheeks and his ears and his forehead and his neck. My body felt so hot I wanted to explode. I shivered with anticipation.

"Oh Kami!" I moaned. "I can hardly wait for my wedding night!"

"Hai, agreed!" Murmured Toboe. He kissed me on the lips again. I felt his slim, beautiful body press against mine. We caressed each other. My mind was all hot. I couldn't think straight!

And then...

Kiba was there!


	13. Chapter 13

Kiba stood there staring at us. I yelped, hiding in Toboe's arms. Toboe hugged me close.

"So you're marrying him?" Kiba asked, sounding kinda depressed.

"Yes, she is!" Toboe said.

"Well..." Kiba said, "Have you ever thought of marrying two people?"

I paused. "What?" I asked, blushing. A little trickle of blood came from my nose as I thought naughty thoughts.

"Yeah, it'd be great!" Kiba said, grinning. "We can all be married! And Toboe and I can give you a yaoi show whenever you want!"

I blushed, nose bursting with blood at the thought. "I...I guess..." I mumbled.

"So it's settled then!" Kiba said.

"Wait!" Toboe cried indignantly. He held me close against his Moe body. " I don't want to share her with YOU!"

"Well too bad!" Kiba snapped. "Sakura-chan says it's okay!"

"Guys!" I squealed. "Stop arguing!" Then I smiled a little, blushing and nosebleeding. "Kiss and make up, you too!"

Toboe and Kiba glared at each other for a while, then looked at me. Kiba sighed and they started making out!

"HNNNG YES!" I cried, nose exploding with blood.


	14. Chapter 14

I was walking happily along the street again to pick out my wedding dress, only this time I had my two husbands hanging off my arms XD! I was wearing a really short cream-colored skater dress with stars and hearts on it. I was wearing knee-high black lace-up boots on my feet. I had black kitty ears on my head and my hair was in a kawaii side ponytail that was held with a hot pink bow. I had a black lace choker on my neck with a heart dangling from it.

We walked into the wedding dress store. I chose a poofy snow white lace wedding dress, with a sweetheart neckline, that was encrusted with pearls. I also bought a white rose flower crown and white high-heeled ankle boots. Toboe and Kiba both got sexy black tuxedos.

We walked out of the store happily. I skipped forward, giggling and dancing along the road.

"Sakura-chan!" A Kawaii voice cried.

It was Hige!


	15. Chapter 15

Hige walked up to us.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked all protective and fierce as he grabbed my arm.

"Hey are you getting married?" Hige asked smiling.

"N-no... yes... maybe okay! :c" I said.

"Leave us alone!" Kiba said in his aggressive tone.

"Yeah leave us alone!" Toboe said all concerned. But I had an idea!

"Hige-san, do you want to marry me too?" I asked.

"Oh Kami, yes!" He said grinning.

"Hai, and maybe Tsume can marry me too!" I was getting really excited at the thought of doubling my husbands.

"Wait we have too share you with more people :c?" Toboe-kun asked.

"Yeah but that means more yaoi as well :D!" I said. I jumped up and down as my nose bled furiously. Creeps stared at me but I didn't care! I was getting married to four totally moe boys! This was the happiest day of my life! XDDD


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day of my wedding. My husbands and I were getting married in the forest. We were all really excited and happy and I blushed and nosebled when I thought of what would happen after the wedding XD!

I put on my wedding clothes. I put my hair in an odango hairstyle. I put some white eyeliner around my eyes and shimmering pink lipstick on my lips. I looked really, really kawaii.

Anyways we said our vows and then ate lots and lots of the cake. It was vanilla cake with white frosting that was adorned with pink frosted roses. I ate until I passed out and then we started the dance.

It was a little awkward dancing with four guys but it was really fun c:. I leaned my head against Toboe's chest and we started making out. The others were jealous but they would all get to do more then that tonight.

After the wedding, I let down my hair and washed out all of my makeup. I put on a short sheer pink lace dress and thigh-high white silk socks that came up in perfect zettai ryouiki. I took a breath and walked into the fancy hotel my husbands and I were staying at.


	17. Chapter 17

When I walked in I gasped. The room was really kawaii! The walls were pale pink. There was a heart-shaped bed with hot pink sheets and blankets and pale pink heart-shaped pillows. It could have done with more stuffed animals, but it was okay cause then i noticed the guys in the bed...

They were all waiting for me, wearing only underwear, lying sexilly on the bed. A river of blood exploded from my nose and my body got so hot it was like I was on fire!

"SQUEE XDDDD!" I yelped. I jumped up and down and clasped my hands together.

Toboe offered me a hand. I took it, nosebleeding everywhere.

Then Toboe started making out with me and caressing my body. I ran my hands all over his smooth skin. Then the other guys started making out with eachother! That made me really turned on and we all starting making out with eachother. Then...

"OHHHHHH KAAAAAMIII, HNNNNNG!" I yelled as Toboe put his joystick in me. I came and came again as my nose squirted blood and my body burned red! Then as I was still coming Kiba put his thingy in the other end. I squeed in ecstasy, my body writhing as I lost my virginity.

We took turns doing it with eachother and then we all fell asleep in a kawaii pile.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Kiba woke me up with a kiss. I opened my eyes. I was in complete bliss from the night before. I'd never known that doing it felt so good! Lol no wonder why a ton of creeps wanted to do that with me XD!

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Kiba murdered in my ear.

"Ohayou, Kiba-sama." I replied, grinning as a trickle of blood ran from my nose.

"Sakura-chan, I've been thinking..." He gazed at me with his intense protective eyes. "We should all go to Paradise together."

"Omg Hai! :D" I cried excitedly. "It can be our honeymoon!"

"Well, we'd better get going then." Said Tsume as he woke up.

And then we started our journey to Paradise.


	19. Chapter 19

We were walking in this forest on our way to Paradise. I was wearing an OTT sweet lolita lavender dress with lots of frills and ruffles and lace that came down to my knees. Underneath that I had opaque white tights, and black Mary Janes for shoes. I was wearing pigtails that were held with small lavender bows and I also had a bigger lavender bow in my hair.

We were walking along. I was holding Toboe and Kiba's hands, and Tsume was holding Toboe's other hand and Hige was holding Kiba's free hand because yaoi is soooo adorable :D! But then I saw this really ugly girl in front of us.

She had an ugly haircut and creepy red eyes and she was wearing a skanky, ugly white bodysuit.

"Hey guys can I join you?" She asked.

"No!" We all said.

The ugly chick started to pout and whine like a bitch. I wanted to kill her but I'm too innocent so Kiba turned into a wolf and ripped her throat out for me. I giggled and then we all made out and fell asleep under a tree.


End file.
